


I Need A Hug

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, drunk!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Neil gets drunk and really, really wants a hug.





	I Need A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the adorable Yuri Katsuki (Yuri!!! on Ice) and his “I Need Victor” hugging spree. Originally posted on my tumblr: May 18, 2017.

Neil is drunk. He is so, so drunk. The other foxes (except for Renee, of course) are well on their way to sloshed but Neil has beaten them to it. They’re cozily crowded into the girls' dorm. Aaron has picked a spot far away from the rest of them and is sending drunk text messages to Katelyn; Allison is sending pictures of drunk Aaron to Katelyn. Everyone is having a pretty good time.

While Neil isn’t paying attention (he’s too busy yelling at Kevin about some exy game) Andrew leaves the room to fix more drinks. Neil wins the argument and looks around, triumphant, but Andrew’s not there. Which, for Neil, feels like the biggest tragedy of his life. He goes from drunk and feisty to disconsolate in two seconds. The foxes notice and of course they’re worried. What if Neil is having a flashback?

But then Neil tips his head back, tears standing in his eyes and cries, super pitifully, “I NEED A HUG.” Well, shit. The foxes are all about hugging Neil. Neil stumbles to his feet and basically pitches into Matt’s arms. Matt gives the best hugs: lots of warmth and strength and he has the best boy smell on earth. Neil’s face is pressed against Matt’s chest for a long moment before he pushes him away and goes to Dan. Dan, not to be bested by her boyfriend, locks her arms around Neil’s waist and picks him up. Neil’s laughing, his arms around Dan’s neck, but still…this isn’t the hug he’s looking for. He gets a side hug from Renee. Allison’s hug gets kind of gropey and Neil is Flustered and Confused but he goes with it until Renee has to pull Allison off him.

Nicky has been waiting for this moment his entire life. He pretty much tackles Neil into the sofa until Neil starts pounding his back and yelling something like “Gerfucoff” (“Get the fuck off” for those of you who don’t speak drunk). Kevin is still smarting after losing his exy argument to Neil so he stands like a statue while the tiny striker hugs him. Aaron has not been paying attention. He doesn’t care what his twin’s boyfriend is doing, so long as he stays far, far away. So Neil’s hug attack comes as a complete surprise. Aaron yelps and shoves Neil away; Neil falls on the floor and looks close to tears, muttering “Not Andrew, not Andrew.”

Of course this is when Andrew chooses to rejoin the group. He stands in the doorway, a tray of drinks balanced on his palm and there’s just the _tiniest_ hint of exasperation and amusement on his face. He places the drinks on the table and goes over to Neil. Neil has finally noticed that Andrew is in the room and the drunk waterworks start.

“Aaaannndreeeewww.” Neil’s holding his arms up like some kid and all the foxes are waiting, wondering what Andrew is going to do.

Andrew sighs and kneels down next to Neil and pulls Neil’s arms around his neck, his legs around his waist. Neil snuffles and rests his forehead on Andrew's shoulder mumbling that Andrew “smessmokie” (translation: you smell smoky). Andrew gets one arm under Neil’s thighs, one wrapped around his back and gets to his feet.

“Fucking heavy, Josten,” Andrew says, softly so that Neil is the only one who hears. Neil snorts but it’s half-hearted. “Gonna have to change your nickname, Neil. ‘Drunkie’ instead of ‘junkie.’”

“Not fun, ‘drew,” Neil slurs. He sighs heavily, dead weight in Andrew’s arms as Andrew carries him out of the dorm and back to their room, tucking him into bed. Neil blinks blearily when Andrew hands him a glass of water but he drinks it.

“Jus wanna hug,” he whispers, flailing his hand around until he knocks it into Andrew’s arm.

“Okay, okay,” Andrew concedes, settling down next to Neil and hugging him to his chest until Neil falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
